


Olá do outro lado...

by takkano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Vida e morte, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: E seu eu pudesse dizer olá do outro lado, mesmo quando você parece nunca estar! ( Sinopse baseada na Música "Hallo" da Adele.)





	1. Do outro lado...

Ele sentia-se estranho. Parecia ser envolvido em uma espécie de casulo. Estava preso na escuridão.

Um baque seco e então, foi envolvido por uma forte luminosidade. A primeira coisa que viu foi a cara feia de Kabuto lhe dando um “sejam bem-vindo de volta!”

“De volta?” a pergunta ecoou em sua mente enquanto o ambiente ao seu redor começava a entregar as respostas que procurava. E ela foi dura e cruel, sem sentido, mas, de alguma forma, esperada; estava morto.

“ Agora, seu objetivo será somente lutar.” a voz esganiçada do homem ecoava em sua mente.

“Que coisa estúpida para se dizer.” foi o que o albino pensou. Sua vida toda se resumiu a isso, então nada mudou.

“Você deve abandonar tudo o que era importante para você; seus momentos mais alegres, suas expectativas, suas paixões, amores… tudo! Seu passado mais feliz.” a voz continuava a perturbá-lo.

“Quanta coisa ridícula.” esse foi o último pensamento do homem, ao ser perfurado pela kunai, que, aos poucos, escurecia sua mente e seu coração.

Em meio a grande 4ª Guerra Ninja, os membros revividos pelo Edo Tensei de Kabutomaru estavam levando uma boa vantagem sobre os ninjas da Aliança Shinobi. Um grande e, aparentemente, invencível exército de mortos-vivos, lutavam quase que completamente controlados pelo jutsu proibido.

Entre eles se encontrava o albino de boca suja e extravagante; Hidan o imortal.

Tinha plena consciência de estar ali, em meio a todo aquele conflito. Sabia também qual era seu objetivo; destruir tudo.

Porém havia algo estranho, e não era nada que estava ali, mas sim o que não estava.

Sua mente ligeiramente confusa, tentava procurar o que faltava para preencher aquela sensação de vazio. Tudo era apenas um negro borrão, por mais que forçasse sua memória, as lembranças se perdiam em algum ponto.

Olhou em volta.

— EI, HIDAN! - Deidara gesticulava para o albino.

— Oe Deidara!! - Hidan se aproximou do loiro. Viu todos os outros membros da Akatsuki ali também. – Que porra que tá acontecendo? Por que tá todo mundo aqui? - Hidan deu um sorrisinho petulante. – Então vocês todos morreram é; seus bostas!

— Isso é uma guerra, seu idiota! - Deidara desviou rápido de um oponente, o abatendo em seguida.

— Eu não sei se você notou Hidan, mas você também está morto, de alguma forma. - Nagato o olhava curioso.

— É mesmo! Achei que você e o Kakuzu fossem imortais. - Sasori o olhou com o típico desdém.

— Ah? E quem é Kaku…

Hidan nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, quando foram brutalmente atingidos por uma mão gigante. Chõji Akimichi, tentou acertá-los em cheio.

— Uhuhuhu… - Hidan gritou eufórico, desviando com maestria do golpe. – Olha só quem são, os bostinhas do País do Fogo.

Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka e Chõji Akimichi cercavam os cinco membros da Akatsuki.

— Ah não, cara! - Shikamaru coçava a orelha desinteressado. – Você de novo não. Achei que ainda estivesse vivo naquele buraco.

— Gyahhhh!! Seu ateu, acha mesmo que poderia se livrar de mim para sempre, é?

— Bem, o coração está aqui, mas cadê a razão? - Ino olhava em volta, procurando alguém.

— Ah, é mesmo, falando em coração, cade o seu parceiro; o Kakuzu? - Chõji entrou em alerta.

Hidan os encarou por algum tempo. Se virou para Sasori e perguntou:

— Oe, Sasori! Você tinha mesmo falado esse nome ai. Quem é essa porra de Kakuzu?

Todos ali, inclusive os shinobis do País do Fogo olharam confusos para Hidan.

— Pare de gracinhas Hidan, agora não é hora para isso, ok? - Deidara lançou um olhar desaprovador a Hidan, que corou irritado.

— Perai é sério isso? - Shikamaru olhou suspeito para Hidan. – Você realmente não sabe quem é o Kakuzu?

— É claro que ele sabe, não foram neles que vocês deram a maior surra? - Sasori comentou ainda desinteressado.

— O, PORRA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NUNCA OUVI FALAR DESSE AI!

Hidan percebeu que Shikamaru o olhava desolado. Incrivelmente o garoto parecia muito triste mesmo. O albino sentiu uma pontada de angústia, pois, de repente, todos pareciam chateados com algo. Era como se alguma coisa séria estivesse acontecendo ali e só ele não soubesse.

— Oe, seu viadinho! Cara pare de me olhar assim, que merda de expressão é essa? PAREM TODOS VOCÊS!!

Sem entender o por que, Hidan saiu correndo em disparada, adentrando a densa floresta que os cercavam.

Todos permaneceram parados, sem falar absolutamente nada.

— Deus! Esse jutsu é muito cruel!! - Ino foi a primeira a exteriorizar a dor momentânea, que todos pareciam compartilhar.

— Eu nunca pensei que o Hidan pudesse… - a frase de Nagato se perdeu, em meio aos rostos tristes da Akatsuki.


	2. Isso não te machuca mais.

Hidan continuava a correr sem parar.

Uma chuva fina fazia seu percurso se tornar cada vez mais complicado.

“ Cade o seu parceiro?” “ Falando em coração...” “Imortais.” “Kakuzu...” “Kakuzu...”

— KAKUZU? KAKUZU!! QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ? - O albino gritou para a noite escura e chuvosa.

Ao jogar o corpo para a frente, se desequilibrou e rolou morro abaixo; batendo em algumas pedras pelo caminho, até cair de bruços no chão.

Parecia estar agora diante uma enorme pedra com uma grande abertura frontal; uma espécie de caverna rasa. Continuou deitado ali, ignorando sua mão se desmanchar pateticamente no chão.

— Está morto?

A voz emergiu em meio a escuridão. Vinha de dentro da fenda na rocha.

Hidan levantou minimamente a cabeça, somente o suficiente para ver um vulto sentado bem a sua frente.

— Sim estou morto… quero dizer, ah… vivo; não, morto mesmo… ahhhhh sei lá cara, um pouco dos dois. Você não entenderia, de qualquer forma.

— Sim, talvez eu entenda.

Hidan viu quando o homem se levantou, se aproximando dele. Tentou se esquivar, caso o outro fosse alguém realmente perigoso, mas não conseguia se apoiar para levantar o corpo.

O homem segurou seu pulso. Hidan abriu os olhos e viu alguns fios se soltarem das enormes cicatrizes que o o estranho possuía. As cordas negras bateram no ar, mas logo voltaram ao lugar delas.

Hidan percebeu que o o homem desistiu de ajudá-lo assim que viu seu pulso se regenerando.

— Desculpe força do hábito.

— Ah, tudo bem.

O homem voltou a se sentar no lugar de antes. Hidan foi engatinhando até lá e se sentou bem perto dele.

A lua brilhou no céu iluminando levemente o interior da rocha onde ambos os o homens estavam. Os dois se encaram ao mesmo tempo, como se já tivessem esperando pela oportunidade de se conhecerem.

Os olhos do albino se arregalaram.

O homem ali tinha um corpo aparentemente muito mais forte que o dele, cheio de cicatrizes enormes; todas brutalmente costuradas. Os cabelos eram compridos e negros. Os olhos eram duas esmeraldas mergulhadas em uma densa escuridão. Ele usava uma roupa vinho, exatamente como a sua e dos outros membros da Akatsuki. Aquela aparência… ele era um dos Edo Tensei do Kabuto. Hidan até pensou em questioná-lo sobre isso, mas achou melhor não provocar alguém que não conhecia.

— Está com frio? - o homem misterioso perguntou do nada, sem olhar para Hidan, fazendo com que o albino perdesse sua linha de pensamento.

— Não sentimos frio, você sabe! - a voz de Hidan soou mais triste do que ele gostaria.

Apesar da confirmação, Hidan abraçou os joelhos sentindo uma sensação de vazio e angústia.

— Desculpe, eu sei. - o homem se encolheu olhando para a frente.

Hidan mais uma vez ficou prestando atenção ao estranho. Ele parecia tão melancólico quanto ele.

Nem mesmo Hidan pode entender por que, mas, chegou mais perto do estranho deixando que seus corpos se tocassem. O outro o olhou surpreso.

— Acho que um pouco de calor humano não faz mal a ninguém.

— Não somos humanos.

— É. - Hidan sorriu amargo. – Nunca fomos de verdade.

— Estava fugindo de alguém? - o homem perguntou do nada fazendo Hidan se remexer incomodado.

— De uma lembrança talvez; ou da falta dela. - o albino completou em tom melancólico.

— Normal! Você sabe que quando o jutsu te controla completamente, você se esquece de todos aqueles que ama, não sabe?

— Sim eu sei, mas eu nunca amei ninguém.

— Todo mundo já amou alguém na vida. Sentir amor é se sentir vivo de verdade.

— MAS EU NÃO ESTOU VIVO! - Hidan se levantou gritando irritado. – OU MELHOR, NÃO ESTAMOS! – E você, afinal, porque diabos está enfiado em um lugar assim? Não devia estar lá fora, lutando?

— Eu também estou fugindo de alguém, ou como você diz, de uma lembrança.

— Oh, é? E de quem exatamente você está fugindo?

— Eu não sei bem, só me lembro do nome dele… é … - o albino se afastou um pouco observando a lua lá fora. – … Hidan!

— O quê? - Hidan se virou novamente para encará-lo.

— Como assim o que?

— Não sei porra, você quem me chamou.


	3. Há uma grande diferença entre nós.

Kakuzu ficou olhando para Hidan. Procurava encontrar no homem ali, algum indício de que ele pudesse mesmo ser aquela pessoa que achava ter perdido na memória.

— O que foi? - Hidan pareceu não se dar conta.

— Seu nome é… Hidan?

— Hai! - o albino o olhou um pouco receoso. – Por acaso o seu seria, Kakuzu? - o moreno apenas assentiu. – Oe, Kakuzu! Você se lembra de mim?

— Iie, nada mesmo. Mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada, porque, a Akatsuki sempre trabalhou em duplas, e eu não me lembro do meu parceiro. E você também é da Akatsuki, né?

— Sou! Sou sim! - agora, o albino parecia desesperado em fazer o outro se lembrar de algo. – Conheço a barbi loira, a boneca de madeira, a piranha do Kisame, a Konan, que deve ser a única boneca de verdade ali do grupo, o…

— Tá, já chega! Não tá ajudando.

— Olha me fala alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que você gostava no seu parceiro, talvez exista alguma coincidência.

— Não, eu não gostava dele eu acho. - Kakuzu suspirou frustrado. – Não tem como ser você! Eu jamais trabalharia com alguém como você, aliás, eu mal te conheço e já acho que não gosto mesmo do seu jeito.

— Oe, oe! Não precisa falar assim também não, viu!

Hidan adorava provocar as pessoas, principalmente seus companheiros da Akatsuki. Costumava deixá-los putos, até conseguir uma boa briga. Tinha certeza de que aquilo não funcionava com todos eles, pois havia um que apenas o ignorava. “Seria bem coisa do Itachi, isso!” Hidan até pensou nessa possibilidade mais provável, mas, mal o via, e realmente não se lembrava de tê-lo provocado alguma vez; mas, com certeza, se lembrava dele.

— Desculpe!

Hidan foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo repentino pedido de desculpas do homem misterioso.

— Ah? Oe, oe, que isso, relaxa! - Hidan corou um pouco. – Para com isso cara, to mo acostumado a ser esculachado, e você fica ai, pedindo desculpas assim, do nada! - Hidan coçou a nuca nervosos desviando os olhos das orbes verdes brilhantes. – Se fosse meu parceiro, com certeza teria me ameaçado de morte. - Hidan encarrou Kakuzu desolado. – É se você fosse ele, né!

Os dois se sentaram novamente, lado a lado e o silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez.

Hidan tocou, suavemente, o rosto de Kakuzu com as costas da mão, sentindo o contraste da pele macia com as costuras grosseiras.

— Oe, o que você tá fazendo?

— Sei lá, só tentando encontrar alguma outra forma de me lembrar de você.

— Talvez não seja eu!

— Olha, se nós eramos parceiros, e nos esquecemos um do outro, então é porque a gente, meio que… - Hidan corou em dividir tal possibilidade com aquele desconhecido. – … se gostava bastante, não é? - Hidan perguntou meio exitante, vendo uma expressão de confusão se desenhar no rosto do moreno.

— Quê? Como assim “bastante”?

— Tipo que você tinha algum tipo de desejo por mim, algo assim.

— Você é bem bonito, seria normal eu sentir esse tipo de coisa por você, mas, isso não significa que eu te ame.

— Né! - o albino corou ainda mais. Realmente não esperava que o outro admitisse tal coisa. – Verdade, você também é mo bonito mas eu não sei se gosto de você; daquele jeito.

— Me acha bonito? - agora sim, Kakuzu parecia bem surpreso.

— Acho ué, por quê?

— Não, nada.

Kakuzu olhou para as próprias mãos. Grandes e calejadas pelas duras batalhas que travou durante toda sua longa vida. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, era até bem macio, mas, ainda assim, bastante desengrenhado e mal cuidado.

Kakuzu passou então a avaliar Hidan.

O albino tinha uma aparência bem mais convidativa que a dele. A pele era alva e havia uma ou outra cicatriz. A musculatura era tão bem desenvolvida quanto a sua. O cabelo bem penteado para trás, lhe dava um ar jovial e enigmático. E, o que dizer da cor daqueles olhos, violáceos; eram simplesmente lindos de morrer.

— Oe, para de me olhar assim, Kakuzu. - a voz de Hidan, saiu meio como quem, realmente, não quer tanto assim deixar de ser olhado daquela forma.

— Você já está me chamando pelo nome?

— E não é para isso que servem os nomes? Para você chamar as pessoas por eles.

— Nossa, como você é desbocado.

— E você ranzinza!

— Sabe, eu não sei por que, mas, eu me sinto confortável brigando com você; parece tão nostálgico! - o olhar de Kakuzu parecia cheio de saudades.

— É, parece bem divertido te irritar, também! - Hidan ficou um tempo meio que sorrindo enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos bicolores. – Ainda penso que seria melhor tentar uma outra forma de lembrarmos de nós.

— E o que você sugere,… - Kakuzu sorriu um pouco por chamá-lo pelo nome também. – … Hidan?

— Se as nossas mentes não se lembram… - Hidan retirou o casaco vinho que usava, se ajoelhando em frente ao outro. – … talvez os nossos corpos sim.

Kakuzu ficou estático por um tempo, antes de despir o próprio casaco, que era idêntico ao de Hidan, mas, ao contrário do albino, ele usava uma calça por baixo.

— Tem mesmo certeza de que essa é a única forma? - Kakuzu se aproximou de Hidan ainda sem coragem para tocá-lo.

— Se é a única, eu não sei, mas, com certeza, sim… - Hidan segurou as mãos enormes do homem a sua frente guiando-as até sua cintura, fazendo o outro apertá-lo com força. – … é a melhor!


End file.
